Strawberries and Kyle
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [ONESHOT SLASH SxK] Basically Stan and Kyle's home ec punishment turns into a rewarding experience.


To all the Stan/Kyle fans out there.. especially **Indiana Beach Bum**.. The biggest Stan/Kyle fan I know, and **Society's Cavity**.. a.k.a StrawberryStained, because her Stan/Kyle pics are really yummy. This is a little dirty.. but the boys are of age, I promise you. If you don't like slash, then don't read.. your eyeballs will fall out and explode.

**Strawberries and Kyle, My Two Favorite Flavors**

I had no desire to be there that evening. I would have much rather been out doing anything other than baking. I felt like such a dork in my pink flowered apron and my huge red oven mitts. The only thing that made this experience tolerable was the fact that I was sharing it with Kyle. We had decided to be bad little boys and skip home ec. You could call it a bad case of senioritis, because we just didn't care about our attendance that day. Unfortunately we were caught later on towards the end of school. The home ec teacher, Ms. Sanborne's face almost turned three different shades of red as she expressed her anger towards our act of skipping class. I think Kyle nearly peed himself. That must've been the first time that he was ever yelled at by a teacher, save Mr. Garrison.

"Damnit Kyle, I can't do this," I complained after inspecting the clock. It was 6:30 and everyone had gone home by now. Kyle and I were sentenced to baking 3 different kinds of cookies, a peach cobbler pie and lasagna, which was kind of odd because we had only learned to bake crepes so far in class.

"Suck it up Stan," Kyle ordered. He had a bit of flour on his cheek which made him look adorable. I decided to call him on it. I waited until he noticed me staring at him. "Stan, can you stop eye raping me and actually cook? I wanna get out of here."

"I could stop, but then this whole baking thing would be so boring. Besides that flour on your cheek makes you look utterly delectable."

"Yea well," he quickly wiped his cheek with his ungloved hand, "i'm no longer delectable. Besides, i'm the only one really doing any cooking. You're just sitting there making your oven mitts talk to eachother." This was true. I had been putting on a puppet show for the past half hour. Sometimes I wondered what Kyle saw in me. I decided to vocalize my thoughts.

"Kyle?"

"Mm?" He had returned to baking and a look of seriousness swept his face as he read the baking intructions to the peach cobbler.

"Why are you dating me?"

He looked up from his directions. "Because," he answered simply.

"No, Kyle.. I make oven mitts talk to one another. I'm a lazy ass. You're doing all the cooking." I continued to talk in choppy sentences until Kyle put a finger to my lips.

"That's what I love about you."

"Ok, how much are you getting payed?" He giggled and pushed me up against the counter, knocking over the bowl of diced peaches. "Shit."

"Don't worry," Kyle said as he ran over to the broom closet and retrieved a dust pan and brush. "Good old technology." He hovered over the mess and within minutes it was gone. We had no choice but to return to the refridgerator and dice more peaches.

"We're going to be here forever," I complained.

"Hyeah," Kyle said as he continued to dice peaches. The look on his face was that of a dertermined one. It was a real turn on and I smiled at my boyfriend. "What're you looking at?" Kyle queried when he noticed my unmoving gaze.

"Oh, just some guy."

"Just some guy huh?"

"Yep." I went up behind him and sneak attacked a hug. I squeezed tight when he giggled. I loved his giggles.

"So, tell me about this 'some guy.'"

"Well, he cooks.. or at least tries to and that of course is a major turn on. Especially when he gets flour on his face." Kyle noticed the flour back on his face and quickly wiped it off.

"Aw, you're no fun," I whined. "I could've helped you get that off."

A smile spread across his face. "This isn't sex-ed Stan, besides you can't slobber on my face.. It might get in the peach cobbler."

"Fuck the peach cobbler," I said as I moved closer to him. He inched away uneasily.

"Stan, it's 7:25 and we haven't even made the lasagna yet. We can't get distracted."

"Oh Kyle, i'm too hungry to cook." I now had him trapped in the corner between the oven and the cabinets. I licked my lips seductively and waited for his response.

"Shit Stan, you really know how to.." He didn't finish the sentence. He simply started attacking me with his lips.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth. I picked him up and slid him onto one of the tables, straddling his body. "I'm so hungry Kyle," I said as I placed kisses all over his neck. I could feel myself growing harder by the minute.

"Well," Kyle started, breathless, "it's dinner time. What would you like?" He bit his lip and put on his best 'please take me' expression.

"Fuck dinner, I want desert." I began to suck on his neck, leaving small marks all over. He moaned softly as I slid my hand up his shirt and grabbed onto his naked shoulder.

"Mm, I like home ec," Kyle said as he closed his eyes, allowing me to dominate him. After a few minutes of passionate kissing he broke away. "This isn't right Stan."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You aren't the cook in this relationship." He pushed me off and I fell to the floor. I watched him as he headed over to the fridge and returned with a few items. "I'm making desert," he stated simply. He got down on the floor and started to unbutton my shirt slowly. "Tonight's desert is Stan a la mode." He took out a jar of caramel and smeared it all over my chest.

"Gross dude," I complained, not appreciating the stickyness.

"Shut up Stan, i'm fucking hungry." His face shot down to my chest and he started to lap up the caramel with his tongue. It sent warm chills all over my body every time he touched me. I could feel his lower half hardening on my thigh, which excited me. I lifted up his shirt and pulled it off with a little difficulty. He was hell bent on keeping his mouth on my body. As soon as he was shirtless, I pulled him down on top of me, in turn getting caramel all over him. "Stan," he protested. I wouldn't hear it. I shut him up with my lips and slid my hand down the back of his pants, grabbing his nice ass. He squeeked as I did so. He was very sensitive. I listened to him moan softly as he grinded up against my leg. As much as I liked it, I wanted to do more than lie dormant so I got up and grabbed the bowl of whatever that was next to me. Upon close inspection, I found it to be strawberry icing. I forced the redhead down on the floor and began to unbutton his caramel covered khakis. A small giggle escaped his lips as I raised an eyebrow and reached over for the bowl. I placed it next to his head and pulled off his pants.

"Strawberries and Kyle, my two favorite flavors," I said as I licked my lips. I reached my hand into the bowl, pulled out a fistful of icing and becan to smear it onto his inner thighs. He moaned in anticipation as I brought my mouth down and started to taste my favorites. It wasn't enought though. I wanted the taste of Kyle, alone. I pulled down his boxers, dragging them through the icing. He smiled and handed me whipped cream, to which I refused. I'm only hungry for you right now. His grip on the can of whipped cream released as I took him into my mouth.

"Geez Stan," he gasped as I allowed him to go down my throat. He reached down and brought his hands to my head, running them gently though my hair. I could feel him shudder as I varied my tempo. I grabbed his hips forcefully as I began to move up and down his manhood faster. He wrapped his legs around me and started to moan. I could tell I was doing a good job. A minute later, I took my mouth off of him. I looked up into his eyes as he bit his lip anxiously, his eyes pleading for me to continue. I brought my mouth back down to where it was and continued to lick and suck until I tasted his flavor in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop. "Stan?"

"Mm?" I brought my face to his. His cheeks were red and his breathing was starting to slow down.

"That was unbelievable.. you have no idea."

"I'm flattered you enjoyed it." He smiled as he pinned me on the ground.

"Fuck the lasagna, i'm still hungry." I looked into his eyes. He had a develish look in them. I knew what this meant. I layed back and closed my eyes, ready for Kyle to have _his_ desert.

end.


End file.
